To Save The Future
by rikamei23
Summary: When the present sky falls, the past sky will answer. To achieve the tri-ni-set's true power, the Vongola rings' true form was needed. Byakuran knew this, and that was the exact reason why the 1st generation of Vongola Family found themselves in the future, replacing the 10th generation. (Being re-Written!)
1. start

**Chapter 1**

A_ soft palm of a girl, not older than 15, was pressed firmly against her own chest, feeling the irregular beating of her heart. She looked around and saw a few men wearing black suits, nervousness was then splattered on her face but she quickly regained her composure and ran. She was tired, it was obvious, a few strands of her chestnut brown hair was sticking on her face due to her sweat. As she ran at the empty streets, she spotted a brown haired boy and an infant. It was weird, but she felt safe at the sight of those two, she closed her eyes as she leaned at the wall beside her and took a deep breath. A few seconds later, she opened her eyes and saw a bullet coming towards her. In fear she shut her eyes and screamed, but her voice had abandoned her. She then felt her energy being sucked away and with a loud thud, she slipped out of consciousness._

_ "HIEEEE! Reborn! You ki-killed her!" A young brunette exclaimed as he pointed an accusing finger at the infant that stood beside him. At the said infant's left hand was a black and green colored gun that glowed and turned into a chameleon. The boy fell backwards, he was shocked and his eyes expresses fear, for his tutor killed someone, and anger, for the girl was just an innocent passerby. The infant lowered his fedora and smirked which made the boy furious, but there's no way that he would ever say that loudly. "Then save her, dame-Tsuna." Reborn, the infant, said as if it was the most obvious thing in this world. His pet chameleon glowed again and voilà~ it turned into a gun and he pointed it at his student's forehead, who freaked out and begged him not to shoot._

_bang_

_"REBORN! I'll save her with my dying will!"_

* * *

_ "W-what's your name?" Resolved and curious yet nervous brown eyes met observing pair of golden ones. The moment that he entered the room, he let out a sigh of relief which made her feel warm and unknowingly a smile formed at their faces. Although it was awkward, the atmosphere was filled with sincere feelings of relief and of thankfulness. "Uhhh... Key?" She muttered, unsure, for she didn't really have name. All she knew was that her parents are part of the family that was taking care of her and she grew up locked inside a house. 'Key' was the closest thing that she had for a name, which was what a white haired man calls him._

_"Nice to meet you, Aki-san." He was not actually sure if he heard her right, which made him hesitant._

_"What?" She tilted her head, confused, which made him panic._

_"I-I'M SORRY!"_

_"No..." she smiled "Aki... I like that name.."_

_"Huh?"_

* * *

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, you're an idiot..." A woman in her early twenties said, her golden brown eyes was filled with sadness. At her hand was a picture of a boy and a younger version of her, a few tears have managed to escape her eyes as she stood up and straightened her black dress. "Aki-dono, we shall go now." A young man said behind the door, his voice was also tinted with sadness. Gathering up her courage, Aki wiped her tears and went out. "Yeah... let's go, Basil." She was a strong woman, Basil know that, for she was his boss, but it was obvious that she's just faking it. They were both aware of that, and honestly, this made her feel weak.

Her golden eyes that was filled with sadness met his equally sad ones, and this didn't help her at all, especially the tin of pity that as noticeable on his eyes.

"No... no... I can't" She leaned at the wall for support, as her knees grew weak and courage abandoned her.

"But... It's Sawada-dono's-" Basis was about to argue, but he knew that her boss was broken, an empty shell of the previously cheerful woman he knew. What was the reason? It was obvious...

"...funeral." he trailed of as he stared at the women who was still leaning at the wall and was crying.

"Tsu...tsuna...he..." She sobbed.

It was still eight in the morning, but the sky can't be seen.

Aki after all, wasn't the only one mourning.

The mist that hid the town earlier was now gone, the storm came, the sun was hidden, the clouds were dark, the lightning danced furiously, and the rain poured heavily. Covering the sky.

* * *

"Tsuna... you must be happy." Aki let out a sigh and closed her eyes to feel the wind as it touched her skin. Her hands was placed at her sides, touching the grass she was sitting on. "You have finally escaped your paper works..." She muttered, a small smile on her face as memories started to replay themselves on her head.

_"Re-reborn! Why can't I even take a break!?"_

_"Shut up, Dame-Tsuna, a boss needs to set a perfect example so stop slacking of or..."_

_"I get it! Don't shoot!... seriously who was the boss again?"_

_"I heard that, Dame- boss."_

_"Hieeeee! *cough* Then can you leave now? I still have a lot to do."_

Taking a glance at the coffin beside her, she stood up, turned her back and started to walk away. The coffin was black and old fashioned, the crest of the formerly strongest family was imprinted on the top, the roman numeral for the number ten was below and gold lines traced it shaped near the edge. She unwillingly dragged her feet away, "I'll make them pay..." clenching her fist, Aki turned her head back "Tsu- KYAAAAAAA A GHOST!...wait... KYAAAAAA A ZOMBIEEEEEE!"

_thud_

"Ah! Miss! Are you alright?... and what does she mean? AM I THAT UGLY!?"

A young man sat there_ right_ inside the coffin, confused, as his fingers traced his face and began sulking as his blonde hair was being carried by the wind.

* * *

_**Hi! I hope that you like it! nice constructive criticism is very welcome. Thanks for reading!**_

_**Review please! The Oc's role will be a supporting one, but this chapter centered around her, sorry about that!. **_

_**This was formerly 'It will never Change' a GiottoxOC story but I deleted it after a day. I think that this fic should just center about friendship/family rather than romance because I want to do some action scenes~ and I think that It will be hard and extremely long if I added romance. **_

_**This is semi-AU it will center around the future arc (as you can see) but I would cut out the fights I doesn't really like and might add a few, probably two or three oc vs someone (and one would be with some unnamed underlings... Ah~ I'm excited~~~)**_


	2. storm

**Chapter 2**

Vibrant green leaves swayed along with yellowish ones, whilst the old dried ones fell gently into the ground. The sun was shinning so brightly that if weren't for the shade the trees provided, the silver haired man would have sworn that he could have gone blind. Some birds were chirping happily while some were trying to find some food for their younglings. Overall you could say that it was a good day... not.

Gokudera Hayato, Vongola Decimo's right hand man and storm guardian, was known for his short temper. What's his current status? It's great, he was just about to explode. The reason? Well, this stupid woman, named Aki, wandered into the forest in order to ditch her work. Honestly, saying that he was annoyed would be an understatement. He knew where she could have went but he weren't sure if he could bring himself there. Decimo's resting place, that's where she was. A month have passed since the boss have died but the gloomy atmosphere haven't disappeared at all. And since there are no successor, the External Adviser was the one who's in charge, and responsible for all the paper works. This was the exact reason that woman ran away.

"KYAAAAA A GHOST!" A familiar shriek snapped his chain of thoughts. Gokudera brought out his gun and ran towards the source of the voice, fast. "KYAAAAA A ZOMBIEEE!" He cursed under his breath as he frantically searched for his cellphone. Realizing that he didn't bring it, he had a sudden urge to facepalm, that was if he weren't running.

When he reached his destination, shock, disbelief, sadness, nostalgia, and happiness blended together

"Jyuudaime..."

* * *

The atmosphere was uncomfortable for the blond, it was a sunny day and the trees around provided shades. The birds were singing and playing around, it was a perfect day... not. The blond looked at the woman who passed out and let out a sigh, he was examining his surroundings when a rustling sound was heard. "Whose there?" A silver haired man, cladded in an expensive suit, emerged out of nowhere. His eyes expressed shock and disbelief at the sight before him. "G! What happened to your hair? Getting old?" The blond snickered as he stood up, still oblivious that he was inside a coffin. "Jyuudaime..." Gokudera Hayato's gaze was still fixed at the blond, a groan was then heard. Aki sat up, murmuring something and looked around, she saw the silver haired man and her face lit up. "Mr. Octopus! How long am I sleeping?" she asked cheerfully, but it was not answered. She followed the man's gaze and saw the blond. "Tsuna! H-hi~ d-don't eat my brain... it contains many complicated things!" She stood up and hid behind the silver haired man's back. "Eat Gokudera's ...It is full of you!"

"E-eh? Gokudera?... I'm sorry, I mistook you as someone else."

"y-you..."

"My name is Giotto, and it's not... tuna, miss."

"Vongola Pimo!?" Two voice chorused, a low and deep one and a high pitched one.

* * *

"So, I'm in the future?" Confused yet calm orange eyes looked, alternately, at the brown haired woman and the silver haired man. The two nodded, for they also confused on how a man from the 19th century was found in the 21st, leaping a century.

"Primo, wrap this around the Vongola Ring." Gokudera took out a chain and not an ordinary one, it was a mammon chain.

"What is it for?" The blond asked as he took it.

"It's a 'mammon chain', it seals the rings power so that the enemy will not be able to track us." 'Mr. Octopus' explained.

"Time traveling... Vongola...rings... It's starting to make sense now." Aki murmured, but it didn't' mean that the two haven't heard it. Realization was then splattered at Goitto's face as he opened his mouth "Why am I inside the coffin?" A simple question, but it left Aki and Gokudera stunned and unable to reply.

"T-that was be-" Gokudera was the first one to recover, but it was obvious that he was hesitant. He started explaining but something cut him off. _poof. _Pink smoke surrounded him and he slipped out of consciousness.

"G.!" At Gokudera's place stood a pi-RED haired man with tattoo on his face. The cigarette that was on his mouth dropped at the floor, but when he saw the one who called his name, relief flushed his face

"Mr. Octupus! What happened to your hair?" The newcomer twitched "Wow~ I thought that an octopus only takes minutes to cook but you took 20 plus years!" Aki squinted her eyes, carefully examining the man. "Well, at least you're cooked now and I won't get sick looking at a raw octopus, plus you would stop reminding me of hentai now~" Aki let out a sigh, completely oblivious at the glare the red haired man was sending her and the blond who was trying not to laugh.

* * *

_** .FAAAIIILLL. I fail at humor, any tips? I might edit this tomorrow, or before posting the third chapter. **_

_**Review please?**_

_**I wrote chapter one in a week and this one was done in one day. O.o But it was all because of those who reviewed and followed and added this in their favorites, TTTTHHHAAAAAANNNNNNNNKKKKKKKKKK YYYYYYOOOOUUUUUUUU! (sorry, I'm hyper, ate too much chocolates)**_

_**Hikari Arisawa here it is~ thank you for reviewing and **_

_**Angelic Fluffle- I can't resist, it was too serious :) and here it is~ chapter two. Thank you for reviewing, adding this in your favorites and following this story of mine!**_

_**Bloodstained Fantasy- Romance? Well I might bring it back, but I'm confused! who shall I pair Aki with? any suggestions? Yep! Tsuna-fishy is not really dead in this, just like in canon. Thank you for reviewing and following this story!**_

_**Cellio & Ayumi Chizuka thanks for adding this in your favorites and following this~!**_

_**-rikamei23**_


	3. danger

**CHAPTER 3 **

A beautiful wild flower stood in the middle of the forest floor, which was covered in grass and littered with dried leaves, twigs, and occasionally, some decaying plants or animals. The flower's beauty attracted an elegant winged creature, who flapped its orange wings with grace. The butterfly landed at the flower, and soon a serene atmosphere engulfed the place. It was a picturesque scene, and finding a word to describe it would be difficult.

On the other hand, all of the animals were minding their own business, trying to survive for another day.

Any person would surely be relaxed once they're inside. The fresh air, the hypnotizing beauty of mother nature, the beautiful sounds. Though all of it failed to damp a certain red haired man's rage.

"WHHAAAT!?" A loud voice disturbed the peace, scaring the animals.

G was outright confused. One moment he was searching for his beloved boss, and now a woman was telling him that he's in the future, the 21st century to be exact.

"GIOTTO! Don't tell me you believed this... FAKER!" G roared, and spat the last word with venom. He glared at the woman who froze upon hearing that. This made Giotto sigh, remembering some scenarios from the past. G was an insensitive and short tempered man, but the girls from their time were so head over heels for him, which confused the blond.

Giotto glanced at Aki, who was still in shock. With G's words, he can conclude that they both saw through the woman's cheerful façade. Giotto couldn't blame her, she lost an important person and was handling a big responsibility, truth be told, he was actually amazed at her. Women from their era must be protected, they were fragile, sweet, innocent, but this woman isn't. She was strong, she was even the leader of Alaude's CEDEF, she was aware of the darkness of the world, she protects.

"Hyper Intuition." Two words, but it vanished G's doubts. Giotto's hyper intuition, after all, saved them a lot of times. Deciding to trust his beloved boss, G looked away "Hey, you stupid woman..." He looked at Aki from the head to toe. "What the heck are you wearing?!" This made Aki snap out. She furrowed her eyebrows "It's called clothes, mister. C-L-O-T-H-E-S!"

"I know that, stupid woman!"

Aki was wearing a plain white t-shirt, cycling shorts, and a green beanie. Looking at the two who was now blushing, she realized that they both are from the past, where girls wears long skirts and dresses that reached their ankles, et cetera. She shuddered, she obviously can't imagine wearing those uncomfortable things. Although what she was wearing might be a bit revealing, for those two that is, it was really comfortable, and that was what matters.

"Let's go." Aki dropped the subject. She looked around, shock and realization was splattered at her face. Dragging the two men, who was confused by the sudden action, they hid behind a big rock.

A Robot, wearing a white uniform was walking towards their direction. Looking at the Aki who was searching something desperately from her sling bag, the two realized the situation. Giotto wore his pair of gloves while G took out a gun. Aki removed the chains that were wrapped around a purple ring and a green one. She turned to the two, "Run towards that direction" she pointed at their left, "then, when you can't see me anymore, G, wrap this around your ring." After handing G the chain, Aki took out two boxes.

"What about you?" Giotto asked, though he already knew the answer.

"I'll hold that thing off. Don't worry, I won't die... I think." Aki looked at the robot.

"Oi, woman, what the hell is that?" G whispered, obviously fascinated at that thing, even if it's an enemy.

"It's an enemy... a robot." The Gola Moska released smoke, and then pointed an arm towards their direction.

"RUN!" Aki shouted as she revealed herself. Lightning flame burst out from the green ring, but before she shoved it on the box, the Gola Moska was slashed and shut down.

"Attaco di Squalo."

* * *

**Short... but I'll update in 2-3 days, since I've already started it. Also, I'm rewatching the future arc for this fic. ( I just finished watching it for the nth time last month!)**

**This chapter is... boring, right? School will start (I'm from the Philippines) on june 10. I think before that, this fic would at least reach 5-6 chapters! that is if I'm not lazy... I'm also planning to have a regular update once school starts, maybe 1 chapter in a week or two? I can't tell, there will be a fast update when I'm hyper (I even wrote a chapter in 3 hours!) but when I'm lazy...**

**( rikamei23 .deviantart (.com) /art/KHR-OC-374304975) I drew Aki! It's not that great but... just remove the spaces and parenthesis~**

**This took me a few days to write, even though I'm not busy. Is this what they call a writer's block? (naaah, it's laziness)**

**Ideas won't appear! but a plot for a xanxusOC fic and a belOC fic is on my head, but I don't have any oc other than Aki (I'll create later, I guess). Speaking of Aki, her appearance in this fic would decrease after this chapter, or the next one.**

Angelic Fluffle: Thanks! About Aki, I hope this explains more about her. I'm glad you like it!

Silent-melody2413: Thank you verrryyy much for taking your time to review and giving me some tips~!I really appreciate it! Thanks for the compliment on my writing, and no, I didn't find anything offensive. Hehe, I'll work hard!


	4. base

**Chapter 4**

"What is this? I was sent to fetch a CEDEF agent, by you Aki-chan." Yamamoto Takeshi, Vongola 10th's Rain Guardian, pointed at a female behind him. "And now you're with Gokudera and... Tsuna, but why do they look different? Illusions?" Aki and G sweat dropped while Giotto smiled.

"Time travelling, they are the first generation. I'll just explain everything later."

"Huh?"

"Che! so what you said was true after all, stupid woman. That idiot looks a lot like the flute-bastard, and they also uses swords." G was utterly displease, seeing another annoying idiot.

"It's AKI! My name is AKI! A-K-I!" Aki who obviously dislike being called stupid, yelled at the red haired man. "G, that's not nice..." Giotto tried to argue with his best friend and right hand man, who was not listening to the woman at all. Though his effort went unnoticed. Sighing he looked at Aki, "I apologize, miss Aki. G calls every woman -well except his mother- that." Giotto gave Aki a sweet smile while G grunted. Yamamoto joined in by laughing and saying something like "just like Gokudera" in between.

"Wow! Primo, you're such a gentleman... why can't cooked-octo be like that?"

"What did you just call me, you stupid woman?" Anger was emitting from the man's voice, but the only one who noticed it was the blond.

"You won't stop calling me stupid, just like Mr. Octopus, so I gave you a nickname." Aki shrugged and said as if it was the most obvious thing in this world.

"Wha..." That's it! G's at his limit, one more and he would surely snap. Sensing this, Giotto eyed the red haired, wishing that Aki would stop pushing G.

"Mr. Cooked Octopus, because you're hair color is pink and you're hair style looks like an octopus. But it's too long... so I shortened it to cooked-octo!"

"Why you!" G was now about to kill Aki, even if she's a woman.

"G, calm down!" Giotto, finally decided to interfere at the two's nonsense fight. Grabbing G's shoulder, "Calm down." he said.

"Looks fun!" Yamamoto laughed, although confused at the scene unfolding in front of him. Well, this rain is a happy-go-lucky guy after all.

_Ahem_

A blue-haired woman coughed to get the attention of the four, and fortunately, she succeeded. Upon seeing her, Aki tensed up. "H-hi Lal.." She managed to squeeze out, earning confused looks from the guys.

"Aki... If I get some news that you were slacking, prepare to die! Understand!?" She glared at Aki, who was now sweating bullets, Yamamoto smiled and placed a hand on Aki's shoulders, reassuring the petite woman. "Aki-chan is a workaholic, right?" He looked at Aki, who was now about to cry from nervousness.

"Ye-yes!"

"Tch! pathetic..." G was honestly shocked, and that word was the only thing he can say now.

"G..." Giotto was also surprised, one minute that woman was acting cheerful, then she was dead serious while explaining things to them, and was really brave earlier, but now... she looks like a criminal.

"Hmmm.. Then let's go at the base, I expect an explanation. But... are you sure that they are not impostors?"

* * *

"This is the Vongola base? our Vongola?" Giotto who was amazed at the hi-tech future, and simply have his jaws dropped. While G have his glasses on, examining everything foreign to him. As they walk through a barrier, a loud thud was heard, Lal Mirch had fainted.

"What happened?" Giotto asked worriedly. Although he just met the woman, It was just his nature to worry.

"Change in environment? Don't worry she'll be fine." Aki assured while she carried Lal by slinging the blue haired woman's arm on her shoulders. She stood up, having a difficulty at the weight.

"Yamamoto, can you please show Primo and cooked-octo the room they will be staying?" Aki requested at Yamamoto who nodded and offered to carry Lal. "thanks... When Lal wakes up, I'll start explaining."

"Room?" G asked, not quite sure about what he heard. "Yeah, if that's ok. One room actually have two beds. Why don't you get some rest? I'll call you when It's dinner time." Aki smiled which made G snort. "What are you? Our mother?"

"That will be nice, thank you."

* * *

"How can you be sure that they are not impostors!?" Lal Mirch roared at the brunette who was stirring the pot. Aki, Lal, and Yamamoto are currently at the kitchen, hearing Aki's explanation while she was cooking. "I saw it with my eyes, and besides they have the rings." She said as she covered the pot.

Aki washed her hands and turned at the two "At least help me at preparing the table..." Yamamoto stood up and smiled while Lal grunted. Aki had finished explaining the events at the two, who still have doubts, but who wouldn't? Time-travel and leaping a century was unheard.

"I'll go and call them while you guys prepare the table, ok?" She took off her apron and bid goodbye at the two who nodded in response.

"Tsuna, I think that things will get livelier from now..."

* * *

Giotto was lying in the top bunk of the bunk bed, his eyes closed and his mind filled with worry. He didn't like this world, and somehow regretted creating the Vongola. From the start till the end, lives were still sacrificed. He thought that creating a Vigilante group would help decrease the mistreatment and even death to the innocent and defenseless. But he was proven wrong, looking at the ring on his right hand, he somehow regretted accepting the duty of protecting the ring that brought misfortune at the future generations.

"Stop feeling guilty, Giotto. You did nothing wrong." G sighed, he's a grumpy man but he can also be nice if he wanted to. A small smile was found at the blond's face "You're right. Thank you, G."

_knock knock_

"Primo, G! Dinner's ready!"

"tch! it's the stupid woman..."

"Primo! Cooked Octopus!"

"Yes, coming." Giotto laughed wholeheartedly.

* * *

"Where are the other guardians?" Giotto looked at Aki who was now washing the dishes "Scattered. Now that you mentioned it, I think that we should find them." She wiped her hands and pondered. "Lambo, the lightning guardian might arrive tomorrow, or the next day."

"Senpai, the sun, is still with the Varia, I'll give him a call" Yamamoto said as he stood up.

"But what will happened if they got switched? That stupid boxer, flute-bastard and the spoiled brat are idiots, pineapple-bastard and stupid skylark might cause a massacre ." G gulp down the water from the glass that he was holding. "And what the hell is Varia?" he added, but was ignored.

"Lambo is with I-pin, there should not be any problem. Lal, please contact Turmeric, tell him to escort Sasagawa."Aki sat at the chair and crossed her legs.

"Sure."

"Yamamoto please tell him to wait for Turmeric."

"Ok." Yamamoto nodded.

"Tomorrow, we'll look for Hibari and Chrome." Aki stood up from her seat.

"Lal and Primo, please go and look for the mist guardian at Kokuyo Land." She pointed at the two. "Yamamoto and G, go to Namimori Shrine to find the cloud guardian, if he's not there check Namimori Midle School." She walked out of the door. "I'll go and talk to the higher-ups and our allies."

* * *

** I hope you like it! This is way longer than the previous chapter.  
Review?**

**This is an ok-ish chapter, I think that the best chapter that I have written is ch 1.**

**Thanks to Angelic Fluffle for reviewing since chapter 1! Thank you very much! THANK YOOUUU!**


End file.
